


Newt Gets Jealous

by val_newtmas



Series: Newtmas Oneshots [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Jealous Newt (Maze Runner), M/M, Misunderstandings, Sassy Minho, i made teresa a kind of a bitch I'm sorry, i suck at tags i promise ill get better, minho is minho, newtmas - Freeform, the title sucks ass but I'm literally not creative at all, they are both oblivious boys, this is my first ao3 fan fiction but you can also find this on wattpad, thomas is confused as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/val_newtmas/pseuds/val_newtmas
Summary: Newt is many things. He is fierce, protective, and over all a very peaceful person. One thing Newt definitely isn't, is a jealous person. Whats the point right? It's not like Newt cares anyways. He most certainly doesn't spend his free time looking at the newbie and he absolutely does not care about Thomas' relationships. He doesn't. So why is it that when Teresa looks over at Thomas, Newt's blood begins to boil? It can't be jealousy can it? Okay so it might be but Thomas doesn't have to know.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Newtmas Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077542
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Pieces of Newtmas





	Newt Gets Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here that i post so please don't judge! Constructive criticism, prompts, kudos, and comments are always appreciated :))

Newt is many things. He is fierce, protective, and over all a very peaceful person. One thing Newt definitely isn't, is a jealous person. Whats the point right? It's not like Newt cares anyways. He most certainly doesn't spend his free time looking at the newbie and he absolutely does not care about Thomas' relationships. He doesn't. So why is it that when Teresa looks over at Thomas, Newt's blood begins to boil? It can't be jealousy can it? Okay so it might be but Thomas doesn't have to know.

He starts his day off by making his way to the doors of the maze. There, he meets up with Minho and Thomas since they were already up for their daily runners routine. Who he wasn't expecting was the very girl he was hoping to avoid. Why was she up so early anyway?

" Morning' everyone,” Newt said with slightly less enthusiasm than he was going for.

"Hey ya shank,” Minho responded while side eyeing the boy as he watched him looking over in Thomas' and Teresa's direction with his fists clenched.

What were they doing exactly?

Well, Thomas was leaning against the wall while Teresa was flirtatiously playing with her hair and whispering things into his ear. As Thomas was about to leave and go join the other boys, she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

It may not appear like much to the regular person, but to Newt it felt like he was watching his heart slowly break as he watched the encounter.

Thomas appeared shocked at first but then reluctantly pulled away and mumbled an awkward goodbye and walked straight towards Minho practically dragging him away but not before blushing and whispering a quick, "Hey Newt, we gotta go. See you later!"

As Newt watched them jog into the maze he couldn't help but feel confused. It seemed like Thomas didn't mind the kiss but he rushed off without any other explanation. Feeling emotionally exhausted, he set off to find Alby and tell him about his troubles.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"So what you’re telling me, is that you don't like him but you want to go off on her or anyone who gets near him?" Alby said with an exasperated look on his face.

“Precisely,” Newt answered as he flopped onto his bed and covered his face with the crook of his arm.

"Sounds to me like you have a crush, Newtie,” Alby answered with a mischievous tone to his voice.

At that, Newt sat up straight so fast it was a miracle he didn't hurt himself along the way.

"WHAT? NO! Okay, number one, don't ever call me Newtie again," he said with a glare that Alby couldn't help but gulp nervously.

What? Newt could be scary serious when he wanted to be.

"And two, I absolutely do not have a crush on Tommy so you better slim it."

"Tommy?"

"You know what I mean!!"

"Ok then. Newt all I'm saying is that from what you've told me, it sounds like your sort of jealous.." the brown skinned boy said with in a way that left no room for arguments.

This was the topic of the conversation that he was hoping to avoid. It’s not like Newt likes being told he has a crush on the ugly greenie. Not because of his chocolate looking eyes, or those brown locks of hair he would like nothing more than to run his fingers throu-

"NEWT!"

"M' sorry I was just thinking about something , carry on"

"You were thinking about him weren't you?"

"Your not gonna be any bloody help I can already tell."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be talking to me" Alby said while pushing the blonde towards the door.

"And who else could I be talking to this about them hmm?" he snapped back while opening the door and leaning against the door frame.

"The very CAUSE of your problems." the leader answered while playfully slamming the door in the other boys face, relishing in the outraged look the lanky boy on the other side of the door was sporting.

Oh well, he had to talk to him eventually so why not start encouraging him now?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Minho could tell something was up with both of his friends.

It wasn't normal for his best friend of three years to appear as tense as he was today and it was even more absurd to see Thomas tripping over every rock and crevice on the maze floor.

He needed to find out what was going on and he needed to find out now.

"So...are you and Teresa a thing now? Don't act like I didn't see that kiss ya shank."

Thomas stopped jogging and whipped his head around to face the keeper with a look of utter confusion mixed with annoyance on his face.

"No i..- what makes you think.. tha- i- NO we aren't a thing. At least I don't think so. I kinda have someone in mind that isn't her," he replies while staring off into the distance. It seemed like he was thinking or someone and suddenly it clicked.

Realization hit the raven haired boy at once. They both had a CRUSH on one another!

That would explain all the longing glances the blonde would give the brunette on top of the way Thomas would describe Newt while talking. The boy was stunned that he hadn't realized this sooner. It was plainly obvious now that he thought about it. The real challenge now was getting these oblivious boys to admit their feelings. And knowing them, that wasn't gonna be easy.

What he did know, was that Teresa liked Thomas and he was going to use this information to his advantage.

"Never mind shuck face just keep running we gotta finish with time to spare, you know that."

Without bothering to answer the asian boy Thomas turned back around and started jogging again at the pace he was at previously.

The other boy couldn't help but start plotting the steps to Minho's Master Plan at Newtmas.

What? It’s catchy.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

After coming back from the maze, Minho had a plan but he needed Alby to help him.\

When he saw Thomas leave for the showers, he knew this was a perfect moment to begin executing his plan.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"You want to do what exactly?" Alby asked with hesitance apparent in his voice.

"All we need is a little push and boom they will admit their feelings, trust me,” Minho said.

"Are you sure about this I mean, isn't this kind of mean to Teresa?"

"I saw her messing with the plants earlier today. I know how much you love to keep those organized."

Alby, with his face full of surprise and then vengeful , replied with, " Where do we start?"

Okay so it was a tiny white lie but its all fair in love and war. And this? Yeah this was war.

"Wait before we go can you explain what 'newtmas' stands for?" the leader asked not knowing what it meant.

"Oh you poor shuck face let me explain it to you on the way there."

Let’s just say that he wasn't the lease bit surprised that Minho had come up with such a thing.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

After the morning talk with Alby, Newt wanted nothing more for these "feelings" to go away. They were stupid and quite frankly annoying. He needed to get rid of them and he needed to get rid of them now.

What didn't help his case was the fact that Thomas' wet shirtless torso was just in eyesight. Especially not when Alby shouted at Teresa that Thomas needed help on something. Which okay weird it didn't look like Thomas needed help and it kind of hurt that Alby would pair those two up together after what he told him.

"He probably didn't do it on purpose" he muttered under his breath while walking a couple feet more before he stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

Newt was confused as to why Alby said Thomas needed help when he quite obviously didn’t. He didn't have time to process what was happening before he found Teresa wrapped around Thomas from the back with her long hair pressed against his shoulder. As soon as it came though, it was gone. What the hell was going on?

Newt was at his final straw and after seeing that. All remaining resemblance of calmness inside of him was ripped away, replaced with a burning anger that he couldn't control his impulses and he realized too late that he had just pulled Teresa off of Thomas without further explanation.

"Newt, what was that for?" she angrily snapped at him.

"Um i- I don't know why.. I just.." he stuttered seemingly at a loss for words.

"Well?!?" she spit out as she tapped her foot against the floor in small bursts.

"Im bloody like him okay!!" he blurted out before listening to what he just said and immediately looking at the floor ashamed.

"Newt you- you like m-me?" Thomas intervened into their conversation with a sound of disbelief in his words.

"Yeah and I would kindly appreciate it if you left me the bloody hell alone now.." the blonde boy said on the verge of tears. Without wanting to experience more embarrassment than he was already feeling, he left without another word.

"I can't believe he would say that just as we were about to have our moment Tom.." she said, expecting for Thomas to agree with her.

What she was NOT expecting was what Thomas said next.

"Teresa i- what moment? I only see you as a friend and if you'll excuse me I should go find a shirt and go talk to someone very important who I seem to have hurt." he fired back at the blue eyed woman, sidestepping her and going straight for the direction Newt headed in, realizing that finding a shirt was important at the moment.

Shocked as a person could be, she saw most of the glade watching her and she realized that everyone just watched that go down.

As she walked away she couldn't help but feel annoyed that Thomas was enraptured by the blonde, second in command, rather than her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"That seemed to have worked as good as I thought it would,” Minho whispered to Alby as he watched watch all three parties of the argument go their separate ways.

"GOOD? Minho have you hit your head while in the maze or something? Newt isa probably off in the deadheads crying, Thomas looks more shocked than the day he came into this place, and Teresa looks embarrassed as someone can be,” the dark skinned boy shot back.

"Okay but to be fair, her face was as red as a tomato. It was kind of hilarious."

"Not the point shank."

"Right..anyways those boys better be making out or doing..other stuff because if they're not I'm tempted to lock them in a room together until they resolve their feelings" the keeper said with a hint of playfulness in his tone but they both new his threat was anything but a joke.

Alby hoped Minho was right. All he wanted was to see his best friend happy after all.

Okay maybe he was also hooked on the whole "newtmas" thing but that wasn't important right now.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

As Newt was about to sit down beside one of the trees in the deadheads, a hand on his bicep prevented him from doing so.

"Alby I'm really not in the mood for-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence before he was roughly turned around and face to face with none other than the boy who he wanted to ignore most right now. See, that would be fairly easy if it weren't for the fact that Thomas was shirtless and pressed against him basically from head to toe and- oh my god were those abs?

Before he even had a chance to ask the other boy what on gods green earth he was going, he felt soft but hesitant lips on his own.

Deciding not to question what was going on, he slowly but surely opened up to Thomas and let out a noise of confusion.

"Tommy..why..do you like me b-back or something.." he eventually said when his brain decided to come back online because hello?! , he has his crush pressed up against him so he has every right to be in a daze thank you very much.

"Would I be doing this if I didn't?" he simply replied before placing a kiss on the tip of Newts nose.

"No I suppose not.." he trailed off as his lips were caught with Thomas's once again.

They had many things to talk about like the whole jealousy thing and what exactly they wanted when they took their relationship to the next step. But for now everything was perfect.

Just them, the woods, and okay, maybe Minho before discovering what they were doing and immediately backed away with a satisfied smile on his face.

But at least they were happy for the time being.


End file.
